


She Doesn’t Mind

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Unrequited Love, twilight lovers, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is many things.Just not selfish.Not until Alice makes her selfish.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	She Doesn’t Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers, here’s a dash of heartbreak

Isabella Marie Swan is many things. 

A coward, fearful, clumsy, shy, empathetic, damsel in distress and most of all, _human_. A weak pathetic human in her own opinion- not that she’d ever let anyone know that- but never selfish. No, god forbid the day Bella become self-conscious about her own needs or wants.

See Bella has made a system all on her own that alarms her of any ‘selfish behavior’. It all has to do with the how fast her heart begins to beat around Edward and how fast his eye color changes, alerting her to calm down. When Rosalie stops breathing around her when she begins to pant or sweat. With how Jasper has to be held by Alice when blood rushes to Bella’s cheeks to let her know that that’s her cue to leave the Cullen Manor for his sake. When Bella gets too comfortable laying next to Alice in the pixie’s bed, exposing her neck. 

Especially when Alice is around.

It seems like her humanity is always a hindrance when she’s around the Cullens. Don’t get embarrassed, don’t run too fast, don’t blush around Alice, don’t get too comfortable with Alice and expose your neck to her, your still human Bella. Every single one of these are to keep herself alive because even her own natural instincts betray her and ignore the danger signs these beautiful vampires hold.

Even her boyfriend, Edward, had warned her of his predator nature, claiming if he ever so much as saw a drop of her blood he’d rip her throat clean and drain her dry. 

So romantic the brooding vampire was sometimes.

No Bella Swan was not known for her selfishness. Except… when Alice makes her selfish. When the beautiful pixie-like vampire begs her to come shopping with her on a school night, she allows herself to like the way Alice whines her name between her perfect lips. 

So what Charlie might be upset at her for being out so late if she can spend time with Alice without Edward constantly budding between them?

It would be worth it just to see the vampire’s rich honey colored eyes light up like a thousand fireflies. And it beats hanging out with Emmett while Rosalie was there pretending like she didn’t exist.

Bella of course immediately agrees, not before Edward is there off to see her and makes Bella promise to call him once she’s at the mall but she forgets and Alice doesn’t seem to remind her either.

They’re off in the short girl’s black Porsche 911 Turbo, driving down the freeway. If Alice had been any other vampire, Bella would’ve freaked over the speed limit they were driving but because _it was_ Alice she didn’t mind the speed. She knew Alice would keep her safe.

They arrive safely at Port Angeles mall and Alice starts swooning over all the dress stores. She forces- more like Bella let’s her but who's she admitting that too?- the taller girl to become her human Barbie, pushing her inside a store’s dressing room with thirty different wardrobes in hand.

So Edward wasn’t kidding about Alice being a shopaholic.

She doesn’t mind, definitely doesn’t mind when Alice calls her out to see how the outfit looks on her. Bella likes Alice’s eyes on her, more than her own boyfriend’s because at least Alice isn’t trying to rip her throat out.

Alice says she looks beautiful in a way that makes shivers trail down Bella’s spine. She hopes the vampira can’t hear the way her heart is pounding because it would be damn near embarrassing looking her in the eye as if nothing is wrong.

They spent another hour inside the store trying out dresses before Bella mentions jackets and jeans and they’re off to another store with fifteen items purchased. Alice refused to let Bella pay for her clothes.

”It’s the least I can do for dragging you out here Bella.” Alice says and Bella’s thankful she isn’t a mind reader because she doesn’t mind one bit.

Another hour goes by with them entering thirty different stores before Bella’s human instincts kick in and the short pixie can hear her stomach growling in hunger. The vampire laughs it off as nothing and buys her a burger and shake.

She sits there staring at the taller girl with some type of fascination as she eats, Bella has to force herself not to blush. On the third bite she almost squeaks as Alice leans over the table to watch her swallow, her topaz colored eyes glittering with awe.

“Sorry if I’m staring so much. It’s just that human eating has always fascinated me since I first turned. I don’t know if my other siblings have told you but I don’t remember much of my past life, so I can’t remember what it was like to eat or if I had any favorite foods. Watching is probably the closest I will ever get to food.” If Alice could blush she probably would at that second.

Bella stares at her gently, taking a cold pale hand onto her own.

“I didn’t know. But I don’t mind Alice. I think it’s sweet and hey, I can try describing the flavors of food to you. ” She says sincerely as Alice is left staring at their hands.

The vampire doesn’t say anything for a long time before looking back at Bella’s dark brown eyes and nodding. “We should get going before Edward says that I’ve kidnapped you.”

It’s a short ride but Bella manages to keep quiet, enjoying the peaceful silence falling between the two girls. Her hand is out the car window and she can feel the cold air of October rushing through her fingers. It’s exhilarating at this speed.

They slow down as they arrive to Bella’s house and Alice helps her unload her twenty seven shopping bags. It was going to be a hassle taking them upstairs but Bella doesn’t mind. 

“Tonight was lovely Bella. I hope we can hang out like that again.” Alice smiles softly to which Bella could hear her own heart skip a beat for a second. They’re standing on the porch.

“Just not on a school night. Charlie might throw a fit if I’m out this late again.” Bella awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, a silly human move that almost certainly gains a giggle from Alice.

“Of course silly, this was just an emergency fashion call for your new wardrobe. Next time we’re going for at least a whole day.” Alice winks playfully it almost made Bella’s chest ache painfully. She clears her throat.

“Alright alright. I should head inside before Charlie chews off my head for being extra late.” She can feel her cheeks grow hot- and even if she’s telling herself to calm down, she can’t because Alice is looking at her some type of way- as the vampire nods in agreement.

The wide-eyed pixie takes a couple steps towards Bella and wraps her in a gentle hug, pressing her cold, smooth, marble lips against Bella’s warm cheek.

Bella can feel something through her body, like a cold flash that’s probably supposed to tell her something but she ignores it. Alice pulls away quickly and hops back into her car. 

“I’ll see you at school tomorrow Bella!” She waves as she’s pulling off the driveway of the Swan’s residence.

Even as she’s watching her drive away, Bella can’t help but feel this longing pull towards Alice. She doesn’t try to understand it- she probably won’t understand for a very long time- because she’s ordinary Bella who _loves_ Edward.

She knows he’ll be waiting for her in her bedroom on her bed. Staring at her with his honey colored eyes and handsome sharp features, trying to figure her out. Watching her move like a predator watching its prey. Bella doesn’t mind.

Bella doesn’t mind because she’ll take anything as long as it means having a bit of Alice in her life, because Alice makes her selfish like that.

She gazes at the bright moon hidden among the clouds and makes her away inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
